Wonderful Tonight
by Lady Timelord
Summary: The Doctor sings to Rose's memory. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the song. Wish I did.**

_A/N: Eric Clapton - Wonderful Tonight. Plot bunnies got me. Written at gone 1am.. so be kind please:)_

_Set after Doomsday, but mentions Season 1 episode: The Unquiet Dead._

* * *

The Doctor was lying on Rose's bed, the blankets pulled up to his face, it buried in the folds. He'd lost Rose, and all he had was memories, memories he knew would fade with time. Tears rolled down his cheeks, settling themselves in the blankets. He looked up, vision blurred by the salt water shedding from his eyes. 

He could see her wardrobe on the far wall. He got up, and walked towards it. Slowly, tentatively he opened it. Inside, was a dress. The dress she wore when his old self took her to Naples in 1860, only to find it was Cardiff in 1869. She looked so beautiful. The first time in such a long time the Doctor had seen anything as primitive as a human, beautiful in such a long while, it was an strange feeling. He remembered, how she'd tied her hair up on top of her head. It was nice, different. He was used to, by now, her hair being long and limp around her face and shoulders, it was such a change.

He pulled the dress from the wardrobe and went back to the bed. He sat on it, pulling her purple blanket around his shoulders, looking at the dress that was lying before him. He closed his eyes, blinking back more tears, and slowly, subconsciously began to hum. The humming turned into soft whispers of words, half forgotten in his mind. Song lyrics. Lyrics to a song that was about Rose. About his memories.

_It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear.  
She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair.  
And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight." _

She really did look wonderful. She looked beautiful, with her gleaming smile and twinkling eyes, all so eager to experience Time and Space. The Doctor had had many companions over the years, but none with the eagerness, the sheer want to be with him, to explore so prominent, so huge as it was with her. Although the Doctor held few beliefs in things he couldn't prove, Rose had taught him to believe in destiny.

_We go to a party and everyone turns to see,  
This beautiful lady that's walking around with me.  
And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."_

That happened once. They were on a planet, he forgot which one, and the amount of attention Rose got was unbelievable. But she was gorgeous, who could blame them. He remembered her holding his hand, smiling from ear to ear, showing that she was his. Tears began to roll down his face again. He'd never have that again, never have the closeness, the feeling, the love that they'd shared, and of all the things he'd sacrificed and lost, even his planet and people, the loss of Rose and their friendship was so painful. She'd bought him back to life after the Time War. She made him so alive. They were destined to be together, forever. Who knew forever would end so soon.

_I feel wonderful because I see,  
The love light in your eyes.  
And the wonder of it all,  
Is that you just don't realize how much I love you. _

The Doctor loved Rose. He never got to say it on the beach, and he hated that he never could. The irrational part of his brain was telling him that he could see her again, and tell her, and it would be like old times, but rationally he knew he couldn't. He knew she loved him, the sheer look in her eyes when she looked at him, her touch, her words. He hoped she knew what he was going to say. He wished he had said it before, long before, after the Beast had said she would die in battle. He should have known something would happen, and he should have done something about it. If he had only a few more minutes with Rose, he'd declare his undying love for her, but he couldn't. All he could do was hope and wish. All he could do was cry. Sobs were emitting from him now, but he needed to finish. The lyrics were punctuated by deep breaths and small sobs, but he needed to sing them. Sing them to his Rose. To her memory.

_It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,  
So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed.  
And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,  
I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight.  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."_


End file.
